The Jungle Book 2
The Jungle Book 2 is a 2003 American-Australian animated musical comedy adventure film produced by DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution. The theatrical version of the film was released in France on February 5, 2003, and released in the United States on February 14, 2003. The film is a sequel to Walt Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book, and stars Haley Joel Osment as the voice of Mowgli and John Goodman as the voice of Baloo. The film was originally produced as a direct-to-video film, but was released theatrically first, similar to the Peter Pan sequel, Peter Pan in Return to Never Land. It is the third animated Disney sequel to have a theatrical release rather than going direct-to-video after The Rescuers Down Under in 1990 and Return to Never Land in 2002. The film is a continuation of The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling and is not based on The Second Jungle Book. However, they do have several characters in common. When released, it was criticized mainly for the quality of its animation and the similarity of its plot line to that of the original film. Plot Mowgli is living in the Man Village with the girl who lured him in, Shanti, his adopted brother Ranjan, and their parents. However, Mowgli longs to return to the fun of the jungle, and after nearly leading the other children of the village into the jungle, is punished by his adopted father for trying to lead them into danger. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Shere Khan has returned to Baloo and Bagheera's part of the jungle seeking revenge on Mowgli. Baloo sneaks into the Man Village and gets Mowgli to come with him to live in the jungle; however, unbeknownst to them, Shere Khan has also infiltrated the village, only to be chased off by the village people. In the ensuing chaos of the tiger's attack, Shanti and Ranjan go into the jungle to rescue Mowgli, believing that Baloo is a vicious animal who has kidnapped the boy. Bagheera learns of Mowgli's escape from the village when the humans search the jungle for him, and immediately suspects Baloo. Mowgli instructs Baloo to scare off Shanti should she appear, and rants about the mundane life he had in the Man Village. Baloo and Mowgli journey to King Louie's old temple (King Louie is mentioned to have abandoned it), however when the animals of the jungle criticize Shanti and other aspects of Mowgli's life in the Man Village, the boy leaves, irritated. He runs into Shanti and Ranjan, but Baloo scares Shanti as Mowgli wanted him to. When the truth comes out that Mowgli ordered Baloo to scare her, Shanti and Ranjan run away, abandoning Mowgli. Baloo realizes that Mowgli misses his old life, but when Mowgli tries to make amends with his human friends, they are confronted by Shere Khan. The tiger chases Mowgli and Shanti to a temple built above a lake of lava, Baloo leaves Ranjan with Bagheera while he goes to save Mowgli and Shanti. After confusing Shere Khan by banging several different gongs, Shanti's presence is revealed to Shere Khan. Baloo attacks Shere Khan just as Mowgli is about to give himself up to save Shanti, but the tiger chases the two children to a statue across a pit of lava. Shere Khan is trapped within the statue's mouth, and it plummets onto a large stone that resides in the lava below. With his nemesis defeated, Mowgli returns to the Man Village with Shanti and Ranjan, but they return to visit Baloo and Bagheera in the jungle on a regular basis. Voice cast * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli * John Goodman as Baloo * Mae Whitman as Shanti * Bob Joles as Bagheera * Tony Jay as Shere Khan * Phil Collins as Lucky * John Rhys-Davies as Ranjan's father * Jim Cummings as Kaa, Colonel Hathi and M.C. Monkey * Jimmy Bennett as Hathi Jr. * Connor Funk as Ranjan * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Baron Davis, Jess Harnell, Bobby Edner, Devika Parikh, Veena Bidasha, Brian Cummings & J. Grant Albrecht * ADR loop Group: David Cowgill, Arreale Davis, Jay Dogra, Moosie Drier, Jackie Gonneau, Nicholas Guest, Bridget Hoffman, Mark Robert Myers, Jonathan Osser, Melissa Osser, Kane Ritchotte, Dina Sherman, Aaron Spann, Melanie Spore, Doug Stone, W.K. Stratton, Shaheen Vaaz & Wajid Songs * Jungle Rhythm (performed by Haley Joel Osment, Mae Whitman and Connor Funk (Chorus: Colin Davis, Jon Robert Hall, D.J. Harper, Karen Harper, Luana Jackman, Meagan Moore, Bobbi Page and Ayana Williams)) * Bare Necessities Baloo Solo (performed by John Goodman) * Colonel Hathi's March (performed by Bob Joyce, Rick Logan, Guy Maeda and Jerry Whitman) * Bare Necessities (performed by John Goodman and Haley Joel Osment) * W-I-L-D (performed by John Goodman (Chorus: Enoch Azmuth, Cindy Bourquin, Bill Cantos, Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Lorraine Feather, Karen Harper, Angie Jaree, Rick Logan, Melissa MacKay and Bobbi Page)) * Jungle Rhythm Mowgli Solo (performed by Haley Joel Osment) * Bare Necessities Reprise (performed by John Goodman, Haley Joel Osment and Mae Whitman) * I Wan'na Be Like You (performed by Smash Mouth) * Right Where I Belong (performed by Windy Wagner) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Jungle Book 2/International. Category:2003 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Christopher Chase Category:Films produced by Mary Thorne Category:Films directed by Steve Trenbirth Category:Film scores by Patrick Griffin Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia